narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kage Summit: The Future of the World
Green—the symbol of life, nature, fertility and well-being, the land that embodies this color is one overpopulated with vegetation, one filled with people who want the best for one another, and one which economically stable, balanced. Spirals, the symbol for life, growth and change, stands for the land, fortifying the symbolism of the corrected nature. These two things, green and spirals, imbued into a single bandana. It was removed from the wooden table. The leader of this land, picked up this bandana. With a small smile, he wrapped it around his head, masking his forehead and revealing the nature of the land he rules, no the land that he guides. “This land…” Yami muttered to himself, seemingly reciting a phrase “will prosper, grow, and become the hill on which the rest of the world can look upon; become the candle that will shine in the ugly dark”. The Nara chuckled. “What a foolish man that Uzumaki was”, he mentioned. “Light think it travels faster than anything, but it’s wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it”. Standing before him and carefully examining his monologue was his son, Shikage Nara, and his daughter, Kanko Nara. Kanko, the eldest of the two, was a mistress of the shadows, a masterful healer who was rising beyond the restrictions provided in their current age. With a decline of medical ninja, the modern age only seemed to have more fighters, assault and support type people rather than those with extreme medical capabilities. The medical ninja world had died with Tsunade, with the exception of a few. Shikage, a wonderful Nara child who was growing, a warrior of the finest caliber. These were the two faces that Yami cherished, the two people that he fought for. Suddenly, the vision of these two disappeared, the area around him had begun fading into darkness. But then, light his the darkness and illuminated him, his kids were visible, drenched in the blood of his clan and the blood of the people. A nightmare, a hellish vision; he shot upwards fully conscious, he was awake. The Nara man looked to his side, revealing a shut window, with closed cloths that blocked any sunlight from striking the room. “Those who seek the darkness and only the darkness are ahead of the world. Those who seek light only destroy the darkness that lay in the path. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. However, when one of the other is present, nationality is formed and peace is brought. When both are brought together, conflict occurs and blood is shed. Individually, both are peace, but together they are conflict. As the prophet of the dark, the controller of the realm, I will bring darkness upon the world and remove all light. I will guide the world to a new era and our clan will stand upon the world. That is my nindo”, Yami reflected. Opening his eyes, Yami rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Yami yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door, rather loudly as well. “I-I’m coming”, the Nara man replied, lifting his sheets off of his body. He put his bare feet on the wood underneath of him. Obviously, it was not anything like the soft carpet that he was used to. He responded rather quickly, jumping off of the floor. He animated his shadow almost immediately, turning his shadow into that of a deer that he could ride on its back; the common animal friend of the Nara. “What the hell?”, Yami muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather disgusted expression. “What type of wood is this? Bark!?” he complained, commanding his shadow-like deer to move towards the door. The room was big enough for it and it was a better alternative than walking. A little chakra for purposes other than fighting never hurt anyone. The deer slowly walked over to the door, in which Yami reached his hand for the knob, but quickly pulled it back. “I don’t trust ANYTHING in this room anymore”, the Nara stated. From the back of the deer, a shadow-like tentacle was formed, wrapping around the doorknob. With a little force, the door came open, revealing the face of a rain shinobi. The man stood there, staring at Yami, rather the deer that Yami was sitting on. “I-Is everything okay?” he inquired, his soft spoken tone reflecting his rather intimidated disposition. The floor wasn’t that big of a deal, after all, it didn’t hurt and he did have his deer, along with his slippers. He could’ve just closed the door and gone back inside, giving a simple “yes”. However, Yami was what everyone refers to as a self-certified asshole. He knew this, though he didn’t entirely care. He was an asshole, though the villagers of Konoha and the Land of Fire had grown accustomed to this, seeing it as more of a joke rather than a serious offense. In truth, he couldn’t help I, though his comments were simply to generally rub others the wrong way and make life much more difficult for these people. A smirk formed on Yami’s visage and he opened his mouth. “For starters, when you build a floor make sure to process the wood rather than glue trees together”, Yami stated, smirking at the shinobi. The rain shinobi looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Yami, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, Yami repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Yami burst into laughter. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, Yami reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Yami, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Kage, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed. “Hmm, yes. Will the child be there?” Yami inquired, referring to Izaya naturally. “The, child?” the shinobi questioned. Confusion was imbued into his voice, his tone and he had adopted a dumbfounded expression upon his face. “I don’t quite understand who you are referring to”, he added. “Oh, I forget you people actually have respect for him and his transgendered ways” the Nara teased, “I’m referring to your Amekage”. Although more of a secret, Yami held a secret relationship with Izaya. In fact, he was a major reason the boy was still alive today, credit had to be given. As such, he personally thought he had the right to tease him, though he thought he had the right to tease everyone. He was an asshole, remember? “Well yes, I believe he will be there” the rain Shinobi confirmed. “Well good, when do we leave?” Yami inquired, causing his shadow deer to become intangible once more. It assumed the shape of his shadow as he jumped onto the floor. He did personally think the floors were of less quality than his own, but this was a hotel after all. He couldn’t expect much. “In about an hour, sir” the shinobi answered, with a response of a door closing in his face. “That deals with that!” Yami said to himself, opening his closet. Last night, he had placed all of the clothes he had brought with him (he basically took his entire closet and sealed it into his own shadow temporarily), into the closet. Yami grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Yami put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Konoha, the Land of Fire, the Noble Clans, the Nara Clan, but more importantly his very own daughter circled throughout his mind. All of this was for her, to ensure that she was placed in a position than what he was, to give her the best life possible, to make her the Queen of the World. He loved his girl, which is why this meeting was essential. He needed to put Konoha in a place where they would be safe from assaults, at least until he executed his master plans. Forty minutes had passed and the Nara turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet, thick with money that he gained from alternate means and then he left the room. Outside waiting for him were Asuka and Hayazamo. “So princess, how long did it take you to comb your hair?” Asuka teased, her rough nature being displayed. “Only twenty minutes” Yami joked, glancing over at Hayazamo. “How long have you guys been standing here?” the Hokage questioned. “Oh, well only a minute or two. I predicted that you would be finished soon”, Hayazamo replied, yawning a bit afterwards. He was probably the one making apologies for the group. Asuka had definitely went to the bar and started trouble and Yami had to piss someone off yesterday. “Well”, Yami started, “let’s head down stairs. Transportation is outside, yes?” “Of course”, Hayazamo answered, “we have a train ready for us. We’re the last group to arrive, so let’s try to be civil and nice, alright?” he essentially begged. Both Yami and Asuka had issues of their own, but they agreed. They walked down the hallway, reaching the elevator. They stepped in. The elevator took off immediately for the bottom floor. Music played, soothing music that was decent for a few moments, but after a while it was a tad bit annoying. Nevertheless, just as the music became unbearable, the elevator reached the bottom floor. Welcoming them off of the elevator was a group of shinobi, scattered across the area. They were seriously on guard, ensuring that no one was in the location. “This is what I call a hero’s welcome”, Hayazmo added, smiling as the shinobi escorted them from the terminal to the train that lay a few feet ahead. They held umbrellas over their heads, shielding them from the rain as they entered the train. From the back, Yami and the group were instructed to walk to the dining hall, for breakfast as the rest of the Kage were there. “You’ve been a little too quiet”, Asuka added, glaring at Yami. “What are you planning?”, she questioned. “Oh, Asuka. Why do I have to be planning anything?” Yami inquired, laughing at her suspicions as they drew closer to the dining hall. “Because you’re a jackass”, she added. “Well, let’s see how much of a jackass I can be!” Yami suddenly claimed, stepping into the dining hall. “Ladies and gentlemen!” he yelled, taking a pose as he entered the room. He jumped onto the top of a table, standing higher than any person in the room. “I must say, it is an honor for you all to meet the prestigious Yami Nara. I know, you can all applaud now” Yami arrogantly stated, smiling as he scanned the faces of the people in the room. “Oh, go on! Applaud, or rather sneeze..I mean, you all are blessed by my presence afterall…”, the Kage claimed. “Dammit, Yami!!” Asuka roared, running over to Yami and pulling him off of the table. “I told you not to make a scene, you jackass!” she scolded. Hayazumo, the only one with actual sense here, stepped into the room, smiling awkwardly. “Yes, sorry about this everyone. Please accept my apology, the Hokage has yet to get proper rest. I ensure you, he isn’t normally like this”, Hayazumo reassured, though a portion of this was a lie. Yami was ALWAYS like this, but did he have to be an arrogant asshole now? Category:Ame's Evolution